The Princess and the Werewolf
by Lady Sirinial
Summary: Just a little gap filler. After Van Helsing crashes the counts party. I always wondered, what happened after... A GabrielAnna fic
1. Bitten

Disclaimer: I, by the way, don't own Van Helsing... But I do own Narendur! Muahahahahaha

* * *

Anna stumbled through the forest, looking desperately for Van Helsing. She'd been surprised to come too and find he wasn't right next to her. She barreled into a clearing, and saw a man with dark hair lying on the ground.

"Van Helsing!" she cried, her heart leaping into her throat she raced over to him. He turned at her cry, Anna gasped, not Van Helsing, Velkan!

"Anna" he breathed as she pulled him to her. She then noticed the bullet holes in his chest. Van Helsing hadn't missed, Velkan smiled weakly,

"I'm sorry baby sister" he whispered. His breath left him and his eyes slid closed, Anna clutched his hand.

"Velkan? Velkan! Velkan! Please don't leave me! Velkan!" but there was no response. There would never be a response again. Tears filled her eyes, he couldn't be gone, he just couldn't! Leaning down she kissed his forehead,

"I will see you again" she whispered. She heard someone approaching and whipped around. Van Helsing stumbled into the clearing, pain written on his features. Before Anna registered what was happening she was up and running, beating the monster hunter with her fists.

"You killed him! You killed him!" she shouted, beating his chest with her hands. She broke into tears then and collapsed against him, her face pressed against his chest. He smoothed her hair, cradling her gently as her body was racked with sobs.

"Now you know why they call me murderer" he said, she stared up at him, hazel eyes shimmering with tears. She noticed that her hand was on something sticky and looked down. Frowning she pulled his jacket back and stared in horror at what she found.

"You've been bitten!" she gasped, he twisted away from her and looked for himself. When he turned back she saw fear in his eyes. It was all a little too much, first Velkan and now Van Helsing. Backing away Anna kept eye contact with him, and in doing so didn't notice Aleera. She turned just as the Vampire lashed out, her fist hitting Anna square in the chin. The Princess fell foreword and smacked her head on a boulder, Aleera chuckled to herself. Grabbing the Princess by her ankle she lifted her into the air, her master would be pleased.

"Anna!" Van Helsing shouted as he saw Aleera lifting Anna out of the trees.

"No" he breathed chasing after the bride though he knew it was useless. He stopped on the edge of the cliff, Carl and Frankenstein materializing out of nowhere. They could do nothing but stare as Anna was carried away. The last of the Valerious...

* * *

Did you like it? Or should I delete it? 


	2. Finding Anna

I'm working on fixing Under the Windmill chapter 2. In doing so, this idea came along... Sooooooooo. Here we go!

* * *

Dracula reached up for Anna's mask, it pleased him to no end that she was so utterly under his control. She would be such a lovely bride, and as she was the _last_ of the Valerious, it would end that _threat_ once and for all. 

"Van Helsing?" she breathed as he leaned in for a kiss. He hesitated at the sound of his enemy's name, then smirked and brought his lips down anyway. 'So Gabriel, she is yours, is she?' the Princess stirred under his fingers. He hoped Gabriel was watching.

* * *

Van Helsing crept up the stairs, though he was in costume he still felt like he stuck out. A feeling he didn't like, it made him edgy, more then usual anyway. Carl walked along beside him, even more nervous. Van Helsing was proud of the little Friar though, he'd done remarkably well for his first time in the field. 

"So how exactly are we going to find Anna at a _masquerade_ ball?" Carl asked as they stopped. Van Helsing ignored him, from where they were he could see the entire ballroom. A woman in a red dress stood out among the crowd, he knew it was Anna. He wasn't sure _how_ he knew, he just did. Then he noticed her dance partner, and his hands tightened on the railing.

Carl turned in time to see Van Helsings eyes flash an eerie amber color,

_'Well that can't be good'_ he thought. He wondered what had set his friend off, he scanned the room. And found the Princess as Dracula bent to her neck, he heard a growl from Van Helsings direction.

Anna twisted away angrily, Carl sighed, glad she hadn't been bitten, yet.

"Carl, I need you to do something for me" Van Helsing said, Carl heard a tone in his voice that clearly said 'trouble'.

"I'm not going to like this am I?"

* * *

Gabriel watched Dracula like a hawk as he waited for his cue. He saw Carl creeping toward the Vampire slowly, much to slowly for Van Helsing. 

Dracula dipped the Princess, Gabriel growled again, his eyes flashing that odd color again. He almost shook in anger as the Count ran his hand over Anna's chest. He knew then that he would relish killing the creature, even more so then before.

Carl was in position, finally, Gabriel's heart leapt to his throat as Dracula's canines elongated.

"Now Carl, now" he breathed, preparing himself for his task. Carl shoved the fire breather standing behind Dracula, just as he performed his dangerous little trick. Fire blew across Dracula's back, catching his clothing on fire, he dropped Anna on the floor and spun on the man.

The timing couldn't have been better, right on cue the acrobat came flying in Van Helsings direction. He was removed quickly and quietly, Van Helsing leapt into his place. He then realized how high up he was, just as he jumped for the other wire. He couldn't help but bellow a bit as he flew through the air, this was one thing that hadn't been covered in his training. Leaping from the _safety_ of the swing he fell to the tightrope below him.

He wished he could apologize to the poor men walking the rope as he cut it. Swinging down he felt almost giddy, it was, well, fun. He saw Anna get up and come charging his direction. She held a white-gloved hand up as he sailed into her, clutching her tightly to his chest. Van Helsing was very proud of himself, he'd even managed a good landing! Anna stood against the wall, looking dazed. He shook her, a little more then concerned.

"Anna! Anna wake up!" he cried, shaking her again. She just stared blankly ahead, 'we don't have time for this!' his mind cried. Throwing caution to the wind he kissed her, _hard_. Her eyes flew open, he pulled away, she stared up at him,

"Thank you."

She then proceeded to rip her jewelry and decorations off. It was then that Van Helsing noted how quiet it had become, even the music had stopped. 

"Gabriel, oh Gabriel..." the Counts voice drifted up, Anna's eyes lit in fury at the sound. Van Helsing leaned over the balcony, Dracula looked up at him,

"Oh Gabriel" he finished. Van Helsing grabbed Anna's wrist, ready to bolt for an exit. The Vampire smirked up at them,

"Welcome to my Summer palace" he said gesturing to the grand hall. A rough scream echoed through the halls, the main doors burst open. In came Igor, and behind him, chained to a slab of wood, was Frankenstein.

"No!" Gabriel hissed, smacking the banister, Anna's eyes were focused on the Count. You could almost feel the hatred radiating from her. As if by some silent cue, the entire crowd turned and pulled their masks off. Their mouths stretched and their eyes glowed an awful yellow. They roared and hissed as Dracula laughed and applauded.

"Goodbye, Gabriel" he said cheerfully, then waved at them dismissively. Anna moved to a suit of armor and yanked its hand off, along with the heavy mace it was attached too. Gabriel had no idea what good that was going to do them, but he doubted it was going to help much.

He grabbed Anna, scooping her into his arms, she threw the mace into the crowd. Seeming at least, somewhat satisfied when it smacked a Vampire in the face. Gabriel raced down the hall, hundreds of hissing undead behind him, Anna peered over his shoulder.

"You know I can run on my own" she commented conversationally. He shifted his grip in response,

"I won't risk losing you again" he replied. They shoved through a set of huge doors that slammed shut behind them. Anna jumped from his arms, Carl came racing around the corner holding some odd contraption.

"Now I know what it's for!" he said triumphantly, placing it gently on the ground. When he looked up, both monster slayers were rushing at him.

"Where are we going?!" he yelped as they each grabbed one of his arms and continued toward the window.

"Through that window!" the yelled in unison, leaping through the huge window. Glass rained down with them, they hit the water below with an enormous splash. An explosion went off above them, bones joined the glass.

Van Helsing surfaced, followed by Anna and then Carl. Gabriel grinned at his friend,

"Carl! You're a genius!" he shouted.

"A genius with access to unstable chemicals!" Carl sputtered back, spitting out water. Gabriel turned and caught Anna's gaze, he smiled at her, she nodded.

He may have lost Frankenstein, but he had _his_ Anna. And right now, that made him feel the slightest bit better. She would not be taken from him, he hadn't failed her.

* * *

I know it's a weird ending, but oh well... 


	3. The Princess and the Werewolf

  
Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing... if I did, Anna would still be alive and I wouldn't have to figure out a way to bring her back to life...

* * *

Anna shivered as Van Helsing pulled her from the freezing water. It was raining, of course, so it didn't matter much that she was already wet. The monster hunter managed a smile for her, and Anna found herself returning it as best she could.

This man didn't make sense, he had risked his life to come and save her. He'd done more then that, he risked the _world_ to come and save her. She found that she felt something for this man, this stranger who'd suddenly swept into her life. Anna shook her head, she didn't have time to be thinking about this. Because Van Helsing had come to save her, they had lost Frankenstein, and now they would have to race back to Vaseria with almost no hope of finding Dracula.

She shuddered again, and it wasn't from the cold. She could still feel his lips on her neck, his iron grip on her waist. She turned her head and saw Van Helsing studying her.

"You gonna live?" he asked gruffly, that little smirk on his lips. Anna managed a glare, and with a smirk of her own, responded.

"Don't give me that look" He chuckled at that. And surprising them both, reached both arms for her. Anna felt herself moving, and seconds later she was enveloped in a warm embrace. Tears sprang into her eyes, and she fought them back valiantly. He reminded her of Velkan, her dear brother had held her when Papa disappeared.

"I'm so glad you're all right" Van Helsing whispered into her curls, she sniffed against his chest. Hearing her whimper he leaned back and put two fingers beneath her chin, lifting her face.

"Hey," he whispered,

"It's all right. They didn't hurt you did they?"

Anna shook her head fiercely and pushed back into his chest. Finally allowing herself to cry.

Van Helsing remained where he was, very surprised she was crying in his presence. He had sent Carl to retrieve their clothes, and was glad now, he doubted the gypsy Princess would have cried with Carl there.

He rubbed her back soothingly, and laid his chin on her head.

"hm" he grunted, and Anna stirred against his chest.

"What?" she asked looking up at him, he smiled sheepishly and tugged a lock of her hair.

"You smell good" he said with a shrug of his shoulders. She shook her head and laughed, looking up at him, for what seemed the first time. Her defenses were down, he noted, her eyes seemed more open and friendly. She was lacking that cold look, now all he saw was warmth in her gaze.

"Do you have a first name Mr. Van Helsing?" she asked smiling up at him. He nodded his head, and looked away, remembering the last time someone had called him by it.

Anna waited patiently, he inhaled loudly, and with a chuckle announced

"Gabriel". She nodded her head, and seemed to be considering it.

"Do you mind i--"

"No, please do. You made my last name sound so wonderful, how could I mind?"

She remained in his embrace, and Gabriel told himself it was because she was cold. Not to mention she was probably exhausted, and a little scared, even if she wouldn't admit it. In fact, Gabriel paused and listened to her breathing, he smiled, she'd fallen asleep.

Carl, as always right on time, arrived then with their clothes and a nice cozy carriage.

The Friar saluted from the front seat, already redressed in his robes. Van Helsing chuckled,

"Well done Carl! Well done!" he complimented. Without thinking twice he swept the soggy Princess into his arms and carried her into the relative warmth of the carriage.

Carl took note of all this from his perch on the drivers seat. How Anna seemed to cling to Van Helsings clothing, and how protectively his friend held the Princess. With a shake of his head, he looked down as the great monster slayer came around to meet him.

"Are you going to get down? Or just sit there in the rain" he asked with a smirk. Carl tossed him his clothes, Van Helsing looked at him with a raised brow.

"You've had a busy day, you must be tired. You need to change out of those wet clothes, and..." He held up the reigns dramatically

"I believe I'm getting the hang of this!" he chimed. Van Helsing shook his head,

"You sure?"

"You're wasting humanities time my friend!" Carl said and pointed at the carriage door.

"It's not a sin to play match-maker is it?" he pondered after Gabriel climbed in. With a shrug the little Friar snapped the reigns, and the soggy trio started their long journey back to Vaseria.

Van Helsing looked down at the bundle of clothing in his arms, then across at Anna. Deciding he'd just have to risk it, he shed his wet clothes. Once safely dressed he took note of Anna, still in her drenched attire, she couldn't be comfortable. He fingered his coat, it wasn't much but...

With a gentleness he didn't know he possessed he draped the jacket over her, wishing he had something more. He sat down, and immediately his thoughts began swirling.

Gabriel watched Anna sleep, finding himself content to do so. She was such a mystery to him. He couldn't quite put a finger on it, but he knew he had feelings for her. Some how in the midst of all this craziness, he had some how fallen for a gypsy Princess. He chuckled at that,

"What a couple we'd make. I turn into a werewolf and she hunts them" he shook his head of such gloomy thoughts. Pulling the brim of his hat down, he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. He could dream couldn't he?

* * *


	4. The carriage ride

  
All right. You asked for it, and here it is!

* * *

Anna watched Gabriel turn fitfully in his sleep, occasionally mumbling incoherent things. She wondered briefly if he was dreaming of Dracula. And yes, a tiny part of her was hoping, that she made an appearance in those dreams. 

Pulling herself from her reverie as he shouted rather loudly and caused the entire carriage to wobble as he turned. Deciding that she'd better wake him, Anna moved over to his seat, and hesitantly placed a hand on his chest. She'd seen him battle werewolves and vampires, she didn't want him to wake up and mistake her for one. She had enough bruises...

"Gabriel? Gabriel," she whispered and moved her hand to his forehead. He mumbled her name, but still didn't wake. Slightly frustrated, Anna leaned closer to him,

"Gabriel"

* * *

"Gabriel" Anna cried, a little blood dribbling down her chin. She lifted her hands from her stomach to reveal the blood that covered them. Dracula casually bent over and grabbed her hand, licking the palm and grinning at him.

"Anna!" he shouted, and charged across the room. Dracula calmly took a step back, and allowed Van Helsing foreword.

"You're too late Gabriel, you've failed her" he mocked and leaned back against the wall. The werewolf, Velkan came in. Gabriel noticed a little flicker of fear in the Counts eyes. He dismissed it and turned his attention back to where it belonged.

"It's a pity I had to do that, she would have made a lovely bride, don't you think?" he winked and turned as if to leave. Anna's eyes darkened as she looked at Gabriel,

"I'm sorry" she whispered, tears gathering on her lashes,

"I--" she started, then fell silent, her hand falling limp in his.

"Anna!" he called...

* * *

Gabriel sat up with a jerk, and smacked his forehead directly into Anna's.

The Princess reeled back and fell on the floor. Van Helsing blinked and looked at her, not quite awake yet, as she glared at him from the floor.

"What was that!" she shouted at him, placing a hand on her forehead she was relieved to find it wasn't bleeding. He smiled sheepishly and held his hand out to help her up. She accepted it warily and he pulled her to him enveloping her in his arms. A little surprised, and a little pleased, she pulled away to look at him.

"What?" she asked, he noticed she didn't pull completely away from him.

"Nothing, I'm very glad you're safe" he said, he ran his finger across the bright pink spot on her head. She winced and he smirked,

"you sure make a habit of that" he said pointedly, and earned himself another glare.

"Gabriel, are you going to tell me what you were dreaming about?" she asked, and changed the subject he noticed. Van Helsing studied her, still draped in his coat, resting against his chest. Her lips so close, he could feel her breath against his neck.

"I don't know, you going to tell me what happened with Dracula?" she shuddered and looked away.

"I was surprised that he didn't just kill me, then I found out why and I wished he had just killed me. He was going to make me a bride" she finished in a cold whisper.

"I dreamt that he killed you" Gabriel said, and she turned her gaze back to him. Her lips twitched upwards in a smile. To his infinite surprise she leaned up and kissed him,

"Thank you for rescuing me" she said when they parted. Then she drew back her hand and smacked his chest

"OW! What was that for?!" he yelped, she smirked.

"For taking so long"

He eyed her warily, as she settled more comfortably in his arms,

"I think I prefered the thank you" he mumbled. Anna stared out the window with a knowing smile, and whispered

"So did I"

* * *

Just a little something I was laughing about. But I counted how many times Anna manages to have her head smacked on various objects in the movie. 11... Ouch. And as to Anna kissing Gabriel, I don't know about all of you, but when they kissed in the movie, it didn't seem like that was the first time. Probably from multiple takes, lucky, I mean poor Kate... 


End file.
